


just tryna f☆ck you and your bestie

by peachyteabuck



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Face-Sitting, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: harley did save helena’s life, wellbeing, and family fortune…so she kinda owes the crazy-ass psychiatrist, right? right?or, harley asks to fuck you, helena can’t say no, and you’re all too happy to be caught in their shenanigans.
Relationships: Harley quinn/reader, Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	just tryna f☆ck you and your bestie

Arousal floods your senses, a ringing in your ears nearly blocking out whatever Harley is saying to you.

“Do you like it when I’m mean to you?” she coos, slapping your ass once more.

It’s hard to nod with your face shoved into the expensive silk sheets, your ass stinging and back arched to chase Harley’s touch. Still, you try, just as you desperately search for the words that have found themselves caught in your throat. “Yes, Mommy.”

Harley smirks, looking up to meet Helena’s eyes. Your girlfriend in one of her large, gilded chairs. Usually tucked into the corner, it now sits close to the end of the bed as she sits cross-legged, her own arms resting on the arms of the chair. “You like it when Daddy’s friends make fun of you? You like it when she wants you get fucked by someone else?”

Harley pulls at the thick collar she’s placed around your neck before you can respond, the other hand grabbing your jaw and forcing you to meet the heavy-lidded eyes of your girlfriend.

“Tell your Daddy how much you want me to fuck you,” Harley purrs just loud enough for Helena to hear. “Tell your Daddy how bad you want her friend to fuck you while she watches.”

You see Helena’s pupils swallow her irises completely, watch as she squeezes her own thighs together. “I want Mommy to fuck me until I’m crying while my Daddy watches,” Harleys grip on your throat gets tighter, a sign that she wants you to continue. “I want Mommy to fuck me until I’m weeping, like the dirty slut I am, all while my Daddy watches.”

Harley laughs – snickers in that maniacal way she always does. “Aw, you can do better than that,” she punctuates it with another harsh _SLAP!_ to your ass. “C’mon, say it. Say _Daddy I want your bestest friend in the whole wide world to fuck my tight little cunt until I can’t talk no more._ Or something like, _Mommy I want to be able to feel you every time I walk or sit down or breathe for the next-“_

“Harley,” Helena warns.

The woman in question rolls her eyes and sighs in her classically dramatic fashion. “Fine, whatever.”

Harley bunches up your hair in her fist, pushing you back down into your previous position, ass grinding on Harley’s strap.

It’s one she brought on her own accord. Unlike all of Helena’s matte black and deep purple toys, Harley’s strap is bright pink and glittery with a multicolored dildo. It’s so beautifully and wonderfully and perfectly _her_ , and it feels even better than you thought it would as she easily slides into you.

“Aw, the little slut is so _wet_ ,” Harley laughs as she bottoms out, mocking your guttural moans. “The way you moan is so cute, darling. Makes me wanna fuck you until you can’t walk.”

A moan catches itself in your throat, cut off as Harley begins to fuck into you. One hand presses into the side of your face for balance, the other keeps a tight grip on your hip.

It’s good, it’s _so good_ you’re biting into the sheets as she fills your pussy with her cock.

“Oh _God,”_ you nearly scream when she lets your head rise from being pressed into the sheets so she can rub at your clit. “Oh my god!”

Harley just laughs again and fucks into you harder. “C’mon baby girl, don’t bring the ole big guy into this. It’s just me and you, right?” she slows her thrusts, makes them more purposeful and forceful as she continues. “Just you and your Mommy, who fucks you so good, isn’t that right, baby girl?”

Within an instant you’re flipped around, legs pushed to your chest and arms trapped under your back. One of Harley’s hands grabs at your chin once more, haphazardly painted nails digging into the soft flesh of your cheeks. Never once does she stop thrusting into you, smiling wide as your eyes screw shut and your jaw goes slack.

“C’mon, tell your Mommy how good I fuck ya,” she murmurs, voice low as to not crowd out your beautiful moans of pleasure.

“Mommy you fuck me so good,” you rush out, terrified the words will get cut off once more. “Please, fuck me harder!”

Harley puts the hand that grabbed at your face behind your head for leverage, fucking into you so hard you can hear the headboard banging against the egg- shell painted wall.

“Gonna make you cum so good,” Harley says through grit teeth. “Gonna make you see fucking _stars_.”

A vibrator – one you didn’t notice Harley grab – is pressed against your clit, ripping a deep moan from your heaving chest.

Your orgasm feels like a punch to the gut, as if someone was ripping all of your skin off and sewing It back onto your body with a blunt needle.

And holy shit, it feels so _good_.

Harley continues to fuck into you as your world is shaken, not stirred, and your legs and arms go numb. Each muscle tenses and relaxes at the same time, your hands desperate for purchase while your fingers refuse to grab onto anything.

“You feel good, baby?” Harley coos, pulling sweaty hairs from your forehead. “Does your Mommy make you feel good?”

Your mind, cloudy and foggy and overcast, doesn’t allow for much to escape your mouth. “Yes, Mommy!”

She laughs at your state, running her hands through your hair. “Oh, you’re such a good little girl. Now I’m gonna ride your face to get myself off, mkay?”

You nod silently, panting as she takes the strap off and tosses it aside. She climbs on top of you – making sure to face Helena while grinding her pussy down onto your face.

She’s wet – _so wet_ – you can feel it dripping down your cheeks as she rocks back and forth across your tongue.

“So good at this, aren’t ya?” she purrs. “Gonna make me cum on your pretty little face?”

Nodding is futile, instead you fuck your tongue in and out of her soaked pussy harder.

Harley cums with a deep moan, grinding down even harder on your face as her pussy twitches on your lips.

“ _Fuck_ that’s good,” she praises, dismounting from on top of your face to hovering over your stomach. Harley moves to grasp your face in her slick-soaked hands and leans forward until your noses touch. “You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t ya?”

You nod – voice hoarse and strained. “Yes, Mommy, I’m a good little slut for you.”

She kisses the tip of your nose before standing back up and reaching to grab another toy.

“So, you ready for another round?”

You throw your head back and groan loudly.

Helena laughs, shifting in the chair. “Can I join in on this one, Quinn?”

Harley smirks and perks up, batting your face lightly between her hands. _Literally toying with you_. “Hmm, does that sound good, kitten? You want your Mommy and Daddy to fuck your tight little pussy at the same time?”

You throw your head back and moan deeply. Somehow you know this is going to be a long, _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> first birds of prey fic (of many more, hopefully). let me know what you think!


End file.
